


Anything

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, First Love, Mentions of Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Zayn have been the best of friends for many years but once he becomes single again, she quickly starts to see him in a completely different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I am so inspired! After hearing the news, I had to write something about this. Please understand that I do not share these feelings about her - it's all fiction and only for the story. Please enjoy!

"I'm sorry, Zed, really. I know this must be hard for you." I tried my best to comfort him while we just sat in his now near empty apartment. He didn't seem too upset but still, I wanted to be here for him. 

"S'alright _______. I don't really want to talk about it anymore you know. Just wanna chill with my best mate." He sighed, picking up an Xbox remote control and handing it to me. I smiled solemnly as I took it in my hands and started our Sonic Sega All Star Racing, something we always played together whenever we needed to cheer ourselves up. 

"Okay. I know you said you don't wanna talk about it anymore but before we start this game, I just have to say that I really didn't like her. You deserve the world and more, Zayn. I can't believe you even stayed with her that long. It felt like she didn't even know you sometimes like remember that time she called you Indian or whatever?" I laugh at the dumb memory. "Anyways, I'm glad you're free of her and her controlling ways too. The looks that stuck up bitch gave me everytime I came over as if I wanted you or something, pissed me the fuck off. I can't believe you didn't dump her ass earlier when she tried to tell me that I couldn't be your best friend anymore. As if I wanted you or something." I laugh nervously, switching through all the characters. I was going to continue but I realized I was talking too much and decided to shut up since this wasn't about me at all.

"That was crazy. I can't believe that she really tried to give me an ultimatum." He giggled. I laughed with him too considering we were best friends and nothing was changing that. "Thank you for that though. You're cute when you get upset." He picked Sonic and I frowned at him. 

"I always pick Sonic. This isn't fair." I pouted. He just smiled and it was one of those real tounge-behind-teeth smiles that would give anyone butterflies. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, settling with Amy. 

"Finally you pick someone." He groaned playfully. I nudged his knee with mine as the countdown started in the lost palace. "You know you're gonna lose this time, right?" He bragged. I just scoffed and hastily passed the whole crowd of CPU players and Zayn, leaving him frustrated. I laughed at his grunts as he tried to accelerate but was hit with someone else's missile. "Don't get cocky now, babe."

My heart started to swell at the sound of his voice calling me babe even though he's called me that probably a thousand times before but suddenly, I love the way his favorite pet name rolls of his tounge. While I was caught up in some thought about Zayn, he ended up overtaking me in lap two. 

"Look, finally, I'm winning!" Zayn shouted like a child. 

"Aww. Don't get cocky now, babe." I mocked. I try to reach for some type of help and I only get a force field instead of a bomb or something. "Fuck!" 

Zayn started distracting me with that cute sound of his loud laughter. There's something in me that only has a desire to amuse him just so I can hear this beautiful sound and also see that beautiful smile. I can see Zayn right ahead of me but I wasn't intending on passing him; I just let him win for the first time ever. 

"Ha! Well would ya look at that shit, ________. I just won! Fucking finally. Oh my god." He shouted again. I laughed at his silliness. God, I never realized exactly how cute he actually was until I watched him jump up and down for joy from a childish video game. 

"Yeah yeah, you won. Lucky you. You want a rematch?" I offered, knowing I could beat his ass even though I don't really want to. 

He shook his newly bald head and smiled, walking over to the kitchen area. I watched his back muscles flexed in the most sinful way possible as he reached for his Jack Daniels bottle in his various alcohol collection. 

He took a swig first before coming over to me, giving me the bottle. I took a large sip before handing it back to him. "What do you wanna do now, Zaynie?" I know he hates when I call him that but I think it's so cute how irritated he gets. 

He rolled his eyes but still keeps a cute smirk on his face and hands the bottle back to me. I take another large gulp, loving the warming feeling that's happening in my stomach. "I don't know, ________. It's so late. Are you gonna stay over tonight?" He asked, sounding hopeful. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay. I mean, if that's what you want." 

"Of course that's what I want. I also want more of that. Don't hog it." He joked, reaching his long limbs over my lap for it. 

"Nuh-uh, Zaynie. What's the magic word?" I taunted, holding the bottle of out his reach. I watched as he put on the saddest face he possibly could - pout and all, something I usually could resist but tonight, that's not the case. "That's so fuckin' adorable." I accidentally say out loud. His face quickly turns into one of amusement and confusion. 

"And since when am I 'so fuckin' adorable?'" He smirked, forgetting about the alcohol all together. 

"Uh, whenever you pout like that or uh, I don't know. It's just, uh, really cute." I replied nervously, playing with the label on the bottle of whiskey. I hastily take a large gulp, trying to forget what I just let slip. His eyes never left mine and I just sighed, trying to catch my breath. Something about his big and beautiful hazel eyes are actually making it impossible for me to breathe. 

"Why are you so nervous?" He chuckled as he layed on his stomach, just staring at me. 

"I'm not nervous. Just getting a little drunk and tired, that's all." 

"That's such a shit lie, ________. You barely even drank. Tell me. We always tell each other everything."

"But it's so embarrassing." I whine, covering my eyes.

"Aww. It can't be that bad." He said as he gently grabbed my wrists. "Here," He sat up but turned the opposite way. When we both had trouble telling each other things, we turned our backs to each other to make it easier and the only rule was no interruptions. I followed his lead and put my back to his, loving his warm body on mine. "Start whenever you're ready." 

I tried to gather my racing thoughts before speaking all these feelings into existence. "Um, I'm just feeling some kind of way tonight and I don't know why. It's strange and I've never felt like this before about anyone or anything." I stated calmly, looking at a picture Zayn and I made together sometime ago. He stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue. "I don't know what it is. Maybe I just haven't gotten any in awhile or I actually do feel something strong for you and I just didn't realize it until you broke up with your girlfriend tonight. I feel terrible though cause I don't want to ruin our friendship and I'm not trying to like rush you into anything but there's just something I can't ignore." I rushed the last part while my cheeks consistently flushed, making me glad he couldn't see my face. I put the bottle to my lips and continued drinking. 

He reached his hand backward and quickly intertwined his heavily tattooed fingers with mine. "I know we've held hands like this a thousand times but it feels so different now." I giggle while gently squeezing his hand. I was finally starting to get a little buzz from the large gulps I'd been taking. My unfiltered thoughts just started flowing as I felt more comfortable. "God. Now that I think about it, I think I was just jealous that night at Lou's Halloween party. Remember when you left me alone with some randoms to have sex with your bitch of girlfriend? I think most of that anger was cause I wished it was me you were fucking. From the way she was moaning, sounds like you're pretty damn good, baby." I pause to keep drinking before he squeezes my hand affectionately, still respecting our rule. "I think I'm finished, I don't know. There's so much to say but I don't know how to say it. Your turn."

His thumb gently runs over mine as I lean my head into his back. "Well uh, I guess I could start by saying that when we first met and then like a year into our friendship, I had the biggest crush on you. You were so pretty and different than what I was used to, you still are. I remember when everyone would ask _'are you two dating? how cute, you two look so perfect together,'_ and I would just wish you felt the same way but then I met uh, her and everything changed but like I still kind of feel for you that way too. I thought I was, like, in love with her but I don't know. There's something about you and this feeling I can't let go of. Oh my god, I was so fucking jealous of any boy that showed any interest in you. It sounds so selfish considering but it's how I felt." He paused and giggled before speaking again. "I remember when I basically got my ass kicked in your honour after seeing you cry on that sidewalk."

I smiled at that memory. It was so sad but in retrospect, it was the best day of my life. "Yeah. It was how we met. It was so embarrassing that you met me when I was crying over something so dumb like a guy." I said, accidentally breaking our rule. He didn't seem to mind it though. 

"It was the best night of my life honestly." He said, reading my mind basically. We both turn around, looking at the inviting smiles on each others faces. "I think your smile is my favorite thing about you physically." 

"I love your eyes but your eyelashes make me jealous as hell." He laughed, once again, driving me crazy but in a good way. I watched his every move as he reaches in my lap for the alcohol and slowly drinks the rest in there. 

"I get that a lot." He smiled, looking down at my mouth and my eyes fall to his plump and slightly chapped lips. He inches towards me and he gently touches his lips with mine but he's not kissing me exactly. He's either teasing me or giving me the chance to back away, as if I could ever pass up this opportunity. 

"Kiss me, Zayn." I mumble sweetly against his lips. He licks his lips and because of how close he is, he accidentally licks mine which makes me laugh. His hands grab my face to keep me still and my giggles subside as he finally kisses my lips. His lips were so sweet and soft, despite the slightly chapped appearance. His hands slowly traveled down my body in such an intimate way that had my skin hot like fire. His fingers intertwined with mine as we continued kissing on his couch. 

"Lay down for me, baby." He murmured, kissing my cheek. I layed down fully for him, putting a pillow under my head. He gently layed on top of me, continuing our make out session. I loved having all of Zayn's body weight on top of me like this. He kept holding my hands above my head. His lips left mine only to continue kissing my cheek, my neck and earlobe, making me moan out for him. "Do you like being kissed like this?" He smirked, repeating the action. "Tell me, babygirl." 

"Yes. I love it when you call me that. You sound so sexy." I moaned, moving my hips upward to Zayn's.

"Yeah? Mmm, stop teasing me, babygirl." He laughed sensually, holding my hips down. My insides burst into flames and just when I thought he couldn't get any more sexy, he takes one of my hands and suggestively puts it on his crotch that's covered by sweatpants. "Look what you're doing to me."

"Mmm, have I ever done that before?" I asked, damn near out breath at the thought. 

"Yeah. I always thought about your ass or your thighs and you saying my name and stuff when I got off." He panted, running his fingertips on my exposed stomach. 

"Come on, baby. Let's go to bed then, yeah? I can make those little fantasies come true." I smirk. He gets off me and quickly grabs my waist, throwing me over his shoulder. We both laugh loudly at my shock and Zayn shuts the bedroom door with his foot before gently putting me down on the bed. 

+++

I rolled over and felt familiar arms squeeze me tightly as I started waking up. "Good morning, baby." I greeted. 

"'Morning. I love hearing you call me that." He happily spoke into his pillow. "What time is it?"

I leaned over him to see his alarm clock. "9:30. Let's make breakfast or something. " _Ah!_ " I screamed as he gripped my nude chest roughly. 

"I'm sorry. You have a perfect pair." He smirked, moving his hands to my thigh. "You have perfect thighs too. I love how they shake when I'm in between them." 

"You're so gross!" I laugh, playfully hitting his bare chest. He rolled on top of me, giving me kisses all over my face. "Zayn!"

"You must be gross too cause you love me. I love when you scream my name. I have to make you do it more often." He laughed, softly biting my ear. 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and started giving him kisses while also being mindful of my morning breath. I could feel my scratch marks on his back and I couldn't help but smile. 

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, still kissing my neck. 

"Everything. Last night was perfect. The best I've ever had honestly." 

"What made it the best?" 

"The way you talk to me, how you always make sure I'm okay, your tongue and your hands, the way your scruff feels against my skin, everything basically. I wish you had hair though that I could grab! You're so much better than I expected though." He giggled and started tickling my sides. "No, ah, stop!"

"What are the magic words?" He teased. 

"Please stop!"

"No no, that's not right. What did you tell me last night?" I gripped his shoulders tight as I tried to remember considering I said a lot. 

"Uh, is it _'you're so big baby'_?" I joked. He shook his head no and continued making me squirm deeper into the soft bed. 

"You said it after we finished. I said it to you too." 

"Ah, okay okay, I remember. I'll say it but please stop tickling me!" I screamed. He eased up then his pretty eyes bored into me and I watched him lick my lips as he moved even closer to me. 

"I love you." I murmured, kissing his freckled nose. 

"I love you too." He copied me as he kissed my nose too. "I know I just got out of a relationship and everything but I wanna take you out on a date. I really wanna see how this goes between us." 

"I'd love that too but promise me something first?" I held my pinky up and he immediately wrapped his around mine. "Whatever happens, we're always going to be best friends." 

"I promise you. I don't care what happens, you're gonna be in my life, no matter what. Nothing is gonna drastically change, you know. I'm just gonna kiss and hopefully fuck you a lot and always treat you like a princess." He smiled, moving my hair from my face. "Damn, you're so beautiful, babygirl." 

"So are you, Zed." I complimented, watching his smile grow across his face. 

"I'm a man, ________. I'm not supposed to be beautiful." He tried to be serious but his face said otherwise. "But you can have your way. Just as long as I can have you."


End file.
